Skyblock server
thumb|skyblock portal in the lobby thumb|An untouched skyblock Though not the exact skyblock used in the Sirs current series with Sips (aka Shatblock) the plugin used on the server follows the main concept of completing challenges for rewards. You can start your skyblock adventure by entering the skyblock portal found in the lobby, if you already have an island this will take you there, if this is your first time you will find yourself on a brand spanking new skyblock!!! Please note, if you accidentally create obsidian instead of a cobblestone generator, right click on the obsidian with a bucket in order to undo the block and get a bucket of lava to try again. As Skyblock is on it's own server, entering the command /sb allows you to talk purely in server chat, allowing easy communication with other Skyblock players to organise trades and to ensure that chat can be kept locally. Challenges Skyblock consists of multiple levels of challenges you can view these using the command /c. When you use this command it gives you a list of all of your available challenges in the form of an opened chest menu. Green challenges represent the completed ones, where as red is locked and yellow is available to be completed. Dark green challenges can only be completed once whereas light green ones can be repeated. Hovering your mouse over a selected challenge will show the details, and clicking on it will attempt to hand it in. Please note you must have the items in your inventory. Challenge rewards consist of a monetary reward of Quid (the servers in game currency) that can be used in the other servers as well as an item reward to assist the progression of your skyblock, the higher level the challenge is, the larger the reward. Some challenges can only be completed once where as other challenges can be completed multiple times but with a decreased reward after the first completion. Please note that upon the completion of a challenge it is announced in the sky block server chat, so feel free to congratulate others on their achievements. Skyblock Commands * /island Takes you to your island home point * /island restart Resets your island back to an untouched state * /island sethome Sets the home point on your island * /island level Displays the current level of your island * /island level ' Displays the level of island * '/island top Displays the top ten ranked islands * /island invite ' Invites to join your island * '/island kick ' Removes from your island * '/island accept Accepts island invite * /island reject Rejects island invite * /island makeleader ' Makes leader of the island * '/island warp ' Warps you to islands * '/island setwarp Sets the warp point on your island * /island togglewarp Toggles the ability to warp to your island on/off * /island ban Bans/unbans players from your island * /c Opens up a chest menu of all challenges, Mouse over a challenge to see what it is and click to complete it Category:Hat Films Wiki port